


Quitting Has Its Benefits

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: So I ran across an ad for something that talked about how when you quit smoking, your sense of taste gets heightened because your taste buds that you've been destroying with cigarettes eventually start to regenerate.  And of course my mind went to Sam Drake and his habit.  And how him quitting could possibly make Nathan taste better to him.  Basically it's just another excuse to write some porn, hahahaha. :D  So the rundown is, Sam quits smoking and discovers that Nathan tastes better in allsortsof ways.Also, it's still technically the anniversary of Uncharted 4, so Happy Anniversary Uncharted 4!  Have some Drakecest porn. :D





	Quitting Has Its Benefits

Nathan didn’t expect the knock at his front door that startled him out of the book that he had been quietly reading in his living room.  He wasn’t one to get shaken up easily, especially after all of the shit _he’d_ seen and been through in his uncommon life, but he had gotten himself pretty absorbed in learning details about Chinese history.  So much that the sudden sound caused him to jump and for his pulse to quicken.  “Coming!” He called out as he fumbled to slide his bookmark in between the pages and then set the hardcover book down on the coffee table as he rose up from the sofa.  Whoever was on the other side of the door knocked again, and Nathan couldn’t help but mutter, “I _said_ I was coming,” as he made his way to the front foyer of his home.  Once he reached the front door, he unlocked the deadbolt and tugged it open.  “Yeah?”  Nathan asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.  But when he saw who was on the doorstep, his tone completely changed, and a smile immediately spread on his lips.  “Sam?  I didn’t expect you back so soon.”

 

“Hey little brother,” Sam replied while giving Nathan a grin, casually standing on the stoop with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder, and clad in a pair of shorts and a short-sleeved button down shirt.  He let the bag carefully slip from his back and bent down to allow it to fall to the ground, and then straightened himself so that he could spread his arms out.  “What, no hug after I’ve been gone for so long?”

 

Nathan just laughed as he easily fell into his brother’s arms and wrapped his own tightly behind Sam’s back.  He leaned into Sam’s chest and smiled when he felt his brother’s arms pull him in closer.  Sam had been gone for about a month on a job with Sully, and Nathan hadn’t expected him back for at least another couple of weeks, so it was a nice surprise for him to show back up ahead of schedule.  “You know, you _do_ have a key to the house,” Nathan teased as he tipped his head up to glance at his brother’s face.  Sam was definitely looking more tan since the last time he saw him.  “So you didn’t need to knock, you could have just come right in.”

 

“It’s more fun this way,” Sam teased as he gently swayed Nathan in his arms, shifting his weight as he rocked from side to side.  He then leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his little brother’s head.  “I missed you,” he murmured into his little brother’s hair.

 

Nathan grinned at the affection and gave a little chuckle before replying, “Right back at you.  I’m glad you came back in one piece.”  He pressed his face into the fabric of Sam’s shirt and gave his older brother a little nuzzle, but when he inhaled Sam’s scent, he noticed that something seemed to be _missing_.  “You smell nice.  New cologne?”  Nathan asked curiously.  Not that Sam didn’t usually smell nice, but it took a moment for him to realize that the lingering odor of cigarettes that he had gotten used to was seemingly absent for once.

 

“I guess you noticed that I quit smoking,” Sam said with a laugh as he pulled away from Nathan so that he could look down towards his little brother, and gave him a grin.  “Well, we both did, Victor and me.  It was a joint effort.”

 

“Really?”  Nathan asked incredulously.  “After all these years?  What made you do it?  Sully’s been smoking as long as I’ve known him, and well shit, you practically have been too.”  He paused to snicker before continuing to speak.  “Not that I’m not _thrilled_ that you finally did.  Guess I can finally stop calling you _‘Smoky’_ from now on.”

 

Sam gave Nathan a light, playful flick of his fingers to his earlobe.  “You’ll have to actually call me by my real name,” he teased.  “No but seriously, at one point on this last job, we really had to push ourselves to the limit and it was a lot harder on our bodies than both Victor and I thought it would be.  I found myself trying to catch my breath more times than I liked to, considering I had to do the bulk of the work so…” Sam’s voice trailed off with the explanation.  “Anyway, we’re both not getting any younger, so we decided that it was about time.”

 

“You can tell me more once we get inside,” Nathan said as he tilted his chin up towards his brother.  He was _proud_ that Sam had decided to quit smoking, but there was something else that he had missed while his big brother was gone.  It was more like a _few_ somethings, but there was no need to rush now that Sam was going to be home for a little while at least.  “Now how about a welcome home kiss,” he murmured before moving in and stealing a kiss from Sam’s lips.

 

A grunt was all that Sam could get out in reply when Nathan’s lips sealed upon his own, and he didn’t know if it was because he had missed his little brother quite a bit while he was gone, or maybe it was something else, but somehow Nathan tasted _so_ good; much better than he had remembered.  Sam easily kissed Nathan back, moving a hand to cup at his brother’s jaw and sliding his tongue into his brother’s warm mouth when the opportunity presented itself.  To Sam’s pleasant surprise, Nathan tasted even _better_ that way, and the flavor of his little brother practically overwhelmed his taste buds as they kissed.

 

A small gasp fell from Nathan’s lips when Sam deepened the kiss, and as much as he enjoyed it, he didn’t want to give the neighbors more to talk about _again._   “Whoa, whoa, whoa.  What’s all that about?”  Nathan joked as he broke the kiss between them and pulled away slightly from his older brother.  He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gave Sam a grin.  “I missed you too you know, but maybe we should take this indoors.”

 

“Sorry,” Sam apologized with a slightly sheepish chuckle as he let his little brother go.  “You just, you taste really _good_ , Nathan,” he admitted with a drag of his hand through his hair.  “More than usual.”

 

“Missed me _that_ much?”  Nathan teased as he bent down to pick up Sam’s bag from the doorstep.  When he got back up with luggage in hand, he gave Sam a smile before heading inside, and motioned with a hand for his big brother to follow him.  “Come on, we’re letting all of the bugs in.”

 

Sam laughed as he stepped over the threshold behind his brother and made sure to shut the door behind him.  “I didn’t know that the legendary Nathan Drake was afraid of bugs.”

 

“Just ah, spiders,” Nathan admitted softly as he led the way towards their shared bedroom so that he could drop off Sam’s bag in there.  He had a feeling that most of the clothes, if not _all_ of the clothes in Sam’s duffel probably needed to go straight to the washing machine, but he’d leave that for his older brother to sort out.  “You remember when I told you about the time I was in the Rub' al Khali desert?”  He asked as he started to head up the staircase with Sam’s bag in tow.

 

“Of course I do— _oh_ ,” Sam replied as he recalled what Nathan had told him about that particular adventure while he followed his brother up the stairs.  “That was when… those _giant_ spiders, right?”  Sam shuddered at the thought.  Bugs didn’t bother him as a rule, he got pretty used to them after living on the streets, and even more so when he was locked up in Panama, but now he understood _why_ his little brother might be a bit bothered by them.  From what Nathan had described, the large arachnids were pretty terrifying, _whatever_ they were.

 

“Yeah,” Nathan answered while laughing a bit awkwardly, and he shot a glance towards his brother as he rounded the banister once he stepped out onto the second floor.  “That’s why.  Anyway, what do you want to do now that you’re back home?”  He inquired, wanting to quickly get away from that subject.  It was bad enough that he still sometimes had nightmares about the giant spiders, they were just something that he could _not_ let go of.  “Are you hungry?  Tired?  Do you just want to relax?  We can go back down to the patio and talk about what all you and Sully got up to,” Nathan suggested as he entered their bedroom, and dropped Sam’s bag off on the floor at the end of the bed.  “And this time I can be the one jealous of _you_.”  He grinned as he moved to turn towards his brother, but was thrown off balance when he was tugged into an embrace once again and Sam’s lips bore down on his own.  Thankfully, the bed was there to catch his fall, and he easily returned Sam’s roving, needy kisses.  “Or we could do this,” Nathan murmured underneath Sam’s lips while pinned to the mattress by his brother’s body.

 

“This works,” Sam mumbled eagerly and breathlessly before slipping his tongue into Nathan’s mouth again, moaning softly as he savored the flavor of his little brother while letting his tongue roam the warm depths.  “How do you taste so _good_ Nathan?”  He got out during a brief break for breath before delving back in once more.  Sure, he missed his little brother while he was gone, and maybe he missed him _more_ than he wanted to admit out loud, but Sam didn’t remember Nathan tasting so _sweet_ before he had left for the job with Victor.  But now, _all_ he wanted to do was to kiss his brother and relish in the taste that Nathan left on his lips.

 

“I don’t know,” Nathan answered with a laugh as he pulled away from Sam and tipped his head back into the mattress to stare up at his older brother.  “I mean, I brushed my teeth this morning like I always do, but I _swear_ I didn’t do anything different.”  And then a thought hit him.  “Hey, you said you quit smoking, right?  About how long ago was it?”  Nathan inquired, thinking back to the many times before that he had tried to get Sam to drop the habit, and remembering a list of benefits that he had read off to his older brother in an attempt to get him to quit.  Of course at the time, Sam had laughed in his face about it, but Nathan had learned some interesting facts in the meantime.

 

“It was about two weeks ago,” Sam answered while gently dragging his fingers affectionately through Nathan’s short locks and he met Nathan’s blue-eyed stare.  “Why’s that?”  His gaze then dropped down to Nathan’s lips, wanting nothing more than to capture them again, but he held back so that his little brother could speak.

 

Nathan gave Sam a raise of an eyebrow along with a knowing smirk.  “Remember when I tried to convince you to quit before?  Well, one of the many times I tried to get you to quit, anyway,” he chuckled.  “One of the effects of quitting smoking is that your taste buds regenerate and you can taste things a lot better.  Your sense of smell improves too.”

 

“Really?”  Sam asked curiously as he leaned in so that he could nuzzle at the crook of Nathan’s neck, gently nipping the skin there with his lips before inhaling a breath.  “You _do_ smell good too,” he declared before starting to mouth and lick at his little brother’s throat.

 

A small sigh escaped Nathan’s lips as Sam lavished attention upon him, and he lifted a hand so that he could slide his fingers into the waves of his older brother’s hair.  “I took a shower too you know,” he joked as he arched up into Sam’s kisses, and the way that his brother’s lips were gliding over his skin caused small goosebumps to prickle up.  “So I hope I smell good.”

 

“Yeah, you do,” Sam replied with a growl as he moved up to catch Nathan’s lips again, not wasting any time in deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue over his brother’s.  He slipped a hand behind Nathan’s neck so that he could tug his little brother closer, and as he enjoyed the flavor that he just couldn’t get _enough_ of, a thought crossed his mind.  _If Nathan’s mouth tastes so good after I quit, I wonder if other parts taste better too?_ Sam broke the kiss, a smirk dancing on his lips as he gave his little brother a pointed look and moved to slide further down Nathan’s body.  If his little experiment proved to be right, then he could have kicked himself for not quitting a _long_ time ago.

 

“And where are _you_ going?”  Nathan asked with amusement as he watched Sam sink lower, both wondering and _hoping_ that he was going to do what he thought he was going to.  A month was a decent chunk of time to be apart after all.  Not as long as fifteen years, but it was long _enough_. 

 

“I’m just going to do some _experimentation_ ,” Sam announced as he nudged himself between Nathan’s legs and got in a kneeling position so that he could work at his brother’s shorts.  “See if there’s something to this whole quitting smoking thing,” he said as he easily unbuttoned and unzipped them, raising his eyebrows when he discovered that Nathan was already hard underneath his boxer shorts.  “You really did miss me, huh?”  He quipped with a grin, not admitting to his little brother just yet that he was in the same situation too, as his own erection pressed against the front of his shorts.  He definitely missed Nathan, _a lot_.

 

“Of course I missed you,” Nathan admitted with a hitch of breath as Sam’s hands got teasingly close to his hardon, and he resisted the urge to buck up into them.  “Can’t you tell?”

 

Sam chuckled as he slid his fingers under the waistband of Nathan’s boxers and started to tug them down, revealing what was hiding within.  “Not at all,” Sam teased as he exposed Nathan’s hard cock to the air.  As soon as he had pulled down enough of the fabric, Sam wasted no time in sinking low to take the rigid length into his mouth, having had missed doing _that_ while he was gone as well.

 

“Shit.  _Sam_ ,” Nathan breathed when he felt the familiar wet warmth surround his dick, holding himself back from rocking into Sam’s mouth even though he really wanted to.  But he also didn’t want to choke his brother.  Or stop him from doing what he was _so good_ at doing.  “I missed you, but I missed _this_ too,” he confessed with a soft laugh as he let his fingers slide into his brother’s hair again.

 

Sam just chuckled around the cock in his mouth and kept going, sucking at Nathan’s prick while using his tongue to slide around the width of it.  He was pleased to discover that his heightened taste buds worked on other parts of Nathan as well, and he was eager to take more and to _taste_ more of his little brother.  Sam easily slid all of Nathan’s length into his mouth, and he gave a muffled moan as he enjoyed the intense flavor of his brother, while the distinct _scent_ of Nathan assaulted his nose as he buried it into the short hairs there.  He had missed it, he had missed _all_ of it, and he was more than happy to please his little brother in whatever way that he could.  After those fifteen years apart, he somehow felt like he owed it to him.  Even though Nathan had completely forgiven him, he couldn’t help it.  He just wanted to make Nathan happy.

 

This time Nathan couldn’t stop his hips from giving a jerk upwards, since he didn’t expect Sam to deep-throat him right away, and he gripped at the locks entwined in his fingers while a groan escaped his mouth.  “Oh my _god_ ,” Nathan got out in a strained, breathless voice as Sam sucked his dick like he _meant_ it.  “Y-You’re not going to make this reunion last long if you keep doing _that_ ,” he stammered out, glancing down to see Sam’s face buried in his groin.  Just the _sight_ of what Sam was doing caused his torso to clench up tightly, and he almost felt like he was a teenager again with how aroused he was feeling.

 

_That’s kind of the point,_ Sam thought to himself as he continued to use his lips and mouth to the best of his abilities.  All of those years of smoking had proved to be useful in _some_ way after all.  He kept up the rhythm he had set for himself, sliding his mouth down all the way to the base of Nathan’s shaft before pulling back up, only to do it over and over again, breathing harshly through his nostrils with the exertion.  He savored the taste of his little brother, of the flavor of his pre-come seeping from the tip of his cock, and it was better than he had remembered.  But he wanted more, he _needed_ more, and judging by the way Nathan was stiffening in his mouth, Sam was going to get what he was seeking, and _soon_.

 

“Sam, Sam, _Sam_ ,” Nathan panted out as he ascended to his peak, his voice pitching higher as he edged closer and closer.  He was rendered helpless to what his big brother was doing to him, and he was _more_ than okay with that.  Sam always took care of him, in more ways than one, and he was grateful for that.  Eventually, it was too much for Nathan to bear, and with an unintelligible outburst of words, his hips stuttered as he came _hard_ into his older brother’s mouth.

 

Sam felt Nathan’s cock stiffen between his lips before the warm, bitter taste of his release flowed over his tongue, and he lapped it up eagerly, savoring the strong flavor of his little brother’s essence in his mouth.  It tasted _different_ than before, the flavor more pungent than previous times than he could remember, but it was still all _Nathan_ , and he quickly swallowed it down before pulling himself off of his brother’s dick.  “You taste better down here too,” Sam said cheekily as he wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand.

 

“I don’t believe you,” Nathan said with reddened cheeks, breath still coming in pants as he rode out the pleasant feelings of orgasm that were quickly ebbing away.  “You might have quit smoking, but I doubt that it made _that_ taste any better.”  Not that he didn’t enjoy sucking Sam’s dick too, but the worst part _had_ to be the end.  But Nathan would always swallow it all, because he just loved his brother _that_ much that he could endure the flavor.  No matter how bad it was.

 

Sam just grinned and shrugged.  “I guess we just have different tastes, little brother,” he teased as he scooted back up to steal a kiss from Nathan’s lips, not caring about what had _just_ been in his mouth, and hoping that his brother didn’t care as well.  Not that Nathan had ever complained in the past, and he didn’t think that his little brother was going to start to now.  As their lips melded once again and Sam _still_ found Nathan to taste irresistible, another idea crossed his mind.  A mischievous smirk easily quirked at his mouth as he pulled away from his younger brother, sliding his hands down to Nathan’s hips so that he could start tugging his shorts off all together.

 

“What are you up to now?”  Nathan asked curiously as he propped himself up on his elbows to watch Sam undress him, making sure to lift his hips up so that his older brother didn’t have any trouble pulling his clothes off.  He could still taste the vague flavor of himself on his lips when he licked them, which was both a little gross and arousing, but he was pretty used to it by now.    “Not done with me yet?”  He joked as he followed his shorts with his eyes, until they fell out of his sight from the side of the bed.

 

“I want to do _another_ experiment,” Sam announced with a lift of his eyebrow, shifting so that he was kneeling next to Nathan instead of being positioned in between his legs.  He then gave a playful tilt of his head and raised a hand so that he could make a circular motion with his index finger.  “Now, on your knees and turn around for me.”

 

“What, no foreplay?”  Nathan joked as he did what his big brother asked, getting up from his reclined position only to face away from Sam while getting onto his hands and knees.  Considering that he was the only one to have had any _fun_ so far, Nathan wasn’t surprised that Sam wanted his turn next.  Not that he minded.

 

“That wasn’t foreplay _enough_ for you?”  Sam teased back, giving Nathan’s bare behind a light smack with his palm before letting his fingers creep towards his little brother’s exposed crack.  “So, you said that you took a shower earlier, right?”  Sam inquired in a low tone as he dipped a finger inside, pressing the tip of his digit against the puckered hole.

 

“Y-Yeah,” Nathan answered with a gasp as Sam began to gently probe him, feeling stirrings of arousal starting to curl in his belly once again.  He spread his thighs wider to give Sam some more room for what he was going to do, whatever that was going to be, and bowed his head before speaking once again.  “Maybe like an hour before you came home.”

 

“Perfect,” Sam practically purred before moving to climb over Nathan’s legs so that he could settle himself in between them, and then bent down to where his little brother was exposed for him.  He grinned before letting his tongue flick out lightly against Nathan’s entrance, and then buried it into his warm hole while moving his hands up to grasp at his little brother’s ass.  As he worked his tongue and tasted Nathan’s _other_ end, he came to the conclusion that yes, the distinct flavor of his brother was intense no matter where he placed his lips.

 

Nathan groaned and arched his back when Sam dove right in, surprised when he felt his brother’s tongue penetrate him, because he didn’t expect that at _all_.  But he was _more_ than okay with the way that the slick muscle pressed into his depths of his body.  And when he felt Sam slide a hand around to grasp at his cock while giving a long lick with the flat of his tongue against his pucker, the only thought that he could formulate was how grateful he was for his brother being back in town and back home.  _And_ that he had decided to quit smoking before he came back.  Nathan was definitely reaping the benefits of _that_ decision, and he was going to take advantage of it as long as he was allowed to.


End file.
